


The Things That Define Us

by JaneQuotes



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQuotes/pseuds/JaneQuotes
Summary: To define the new girl in class 2-A at Ouran would be difficult. She doesn't talk about herself much, and her sharp tongue and tough exterior keeps others at arms length. Of course, she has the King of the Host Club in her class, and life will never be the same after getting involved with him and his friends. A romance full of the moments that define who we are, who we become.[Originally posted on FanFiction]





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hallow, and thank you for deciding to read my fanfic! I really hope you enjoy it!  
> A few important notes before we begin:  
>  _~I am from USA, and have never been to Japan, so 99% of my knowledge comes from anime and manga. If I get something wrong, let me know! Chances are it's not super important to the story, and I can rewrite with the correct info!_  
>  _~For now, the story is set in the timeline of the anime (vol. 1-8 of the manga), but will eventually move into the timeline after the manga (vol 18). This will contain spoilers for the manga. I will post a warning when it finally comes to this point, and unless you don't care, I will suggest reading the manga._  
>  _~Names are written in the Western fashion: [first name] [family name], unlike the Eastern: [family name] [first name]. This is simply because it will reduce my stress, and it will be less likely that I'll mess up names._  
>  _~I am in college, and will not always have the time to update the story. Please be understanding! Encouraging me to continue is a great motivator, bashing me is not._  
>  _~This was brought over from FanFiction, under the same username._  
>  Enjoy~ ^^

A girl with her hair pulled into a simple ponytail, so black it almost seemed to darken the light around it, stared up at the “2-A” sign that hung above the classroom door. She sighed, a book tucked in one arm, a bag hanging on the other, and walked in. She was the first to arrive. 

_Good_ , she thought. This way the stares would happen when she was sitting down, reading, and she could easily ignore them.

She found a seat in the back, and hoped that it wasn’t anyone else’s. Truth be told, she was supposed to have gone to one of the offices, so she could meet her class representatives, but she really couldn’t be bothered. She would end up meeting them soon enough, and there wasn’t much they could really do to punish her.

 _Ouran Elite Private Academy_ , the girl thought to herself. It was the first day of the fall term, and summer had just ended. Again she sighed. It would do no good thinking about where she now found herself. So she picked up her book, worn from use, and flipped to a page in the middle and began to read.

It was not long before someone walked in. She only spared him a glance (male, tall, glasses, black hair) before falling back into her book.

* * *

Kyoya Ootori walked into the 2-A classroom, wanting to drop his belongings off before heading to meet the new student who was arriving that morning. To his surprise and mild amusement, the new student appeared to already have arrived. She flicked her eyes up at the sound of his footsteps, gave him a onceover, and then returned to her book. 

Kyoya walked over to her, and put on his Hostly smile. “Hello. You must be the new student. I’m Kyoya Ootori.” She again only flicked her eyes before letting them fall onto her book. She must be shy, Kyoya decided. He noticed that her book was in English, and it seemed to be in verse, although he couldn’t tell exactly what from. “Is that Shakespeare?” he asked, trying to gain common ground.

This seemed to grab the girl’s attention, because she sighed before closing the book, hand over the cover. She turned to face him, and Kyoya was somewhat startled to see bright, blue eyes stare back at him.

“Why?” she asked, giving him a look of disdain. “Are you gonna regale me with some fascinating fact about Shakespeare that only you somehow know, showing off your _vastly_ superior knowledge, expecting me to _ooh_ and _ahh_ at your every word because you decided to grace me with them.” Her tone was highly sarcastic and biting. She glared at him for a few seconds letting her words sink in before turning back to her book. She didn’t look up a few seconds later when she said, “Oh, and I know that he was gay… allegedly.” 

Kyoya was at a loss for words. It only happened once in a great while, and could be counted on one hand. This girl was not at all like the others who usually attended Ouran. She did not care to watch her words, and seemed to lack the refined grace of the others. 

A ghost of a smile played on Kyoya’s lips. It was going to be quite a show when Tamaki arrived.

* * *

The girl sat reading her book while other students trickled in, staring and whispering among themselves, no doubt about her. The boy who walked in first, Kyoya Ootori, had sat down a couple seats to her left. He didn’t say anything else to her, and ignored her, which was absolutely perfect.

However, her peace was quickly shattered when another boy, a blond mop of hair and purple eyes, walked in. When he spotted her, he quickly made his way over to her. “You must be the new student!” he exclaimed. “I’m Tamaki Suoh! And who you would be, princess?” The girl ignored him, flipping a page in her book. Tamaki, not one to be deterred, took one of her hands, and smiled in his usual dazzling way. “You have such lovely hair, princess, like a raven’s feather.”

The girl sighed. A habit, it seemed. “You’re not one to give up, are you?” she asked, seemingly to herself. “Fine.” She turned to face him, closing her book with a sounding clap. A few of the students in the room quieted to listen. “First, hands off.” Tamaki blinked once before letting her hand fall onto her lap. By now, the rest of the students were all paying attention “Second, half-baked compliments about appearances are demeaning and rude. ” With this comment, Tamaki’s smile faltered, if only for a moment. “And third, do not expect me to put on a cutesy voice like the rest of the half-wits here, and act like I don’t know how the world works.” She gave him an obviously fake smile, and turned away from him. She opened her book once again and began to read. 

* * *

Tamaki stood there frozen, shocked beyond reason. “Tamaki,” Kyoya called. This seemed to pull his friend from his stupor, as Tamaki then rushed to Kyoya. Just as he was about to ask Kyoya about the girl, the teacher walked in.

The students still standing took their seats, and as he usually did, Tamaki took the spot to the right of Kyoya, which also happened to be to the left of the girl.

“Today, we have a new student joining us,” the teacher stated once the class had settled down. “She has spent the last few years abroad. Would you please come up here to introduce yourself?”

The girl, who had still been reading her book, looked up, had the common sense to not sigh, stood, and walked to the front of the classroom. She faced the class, and plastered on an extremely obvious fake smile. “Salutations, _friends_. My name is Titania Kuroki. Please take care of me.” Her tone was highly sarcastic. She gave an overly dramatic bow before walking back to her seat. The teacher didn’t seem to know what to do after, as he stuttered a bit before continuing on with the day’s lesson.

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki. Tamaki’s eyes were wide, and his face slack. Even Haruhi was not so brazen like this new girl was. 

_Kuroki_ , Kyoya mused to himself. It sounded familiar, yet he couldn’t place it. Odd, for him. He would need to look the name up later, after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you can't wait for more, I have a few more chapters up right now on [Fanfiction.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12811633/1/The-Things-That-Define-Us)  
> I am also on Twitter, come pop in to say hello, and be the first to know when chapters are going up, and why exactly I took forever and a half to post the next chapter: [@JaneQuotation](https://twitter.com/JaneQuotation)  
> Please let me know what you think! Critique and love is always appreciated!


	2. What She Lacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, and many thanks for reading!  
> This one is a bit shorter, but there are interesting plot twists! (At least in my opinion.)  
>  _~I forgot to mention last time, but time period: there was never a set time in the books/anime, but for some reason I always envisioned it to be 2008. For the sake of my sanity, and pop culture references, the year is 2016. The only difference will be technology, and a few modern references :)_

The Host Club was only having a meeting that day, and it was a good thing too, as Tamaki was currently sulking in a corner.

Haruhi Fujioka was watching him from the table, as were the rest of the members of the club, except Kyoya, who was typing away on his laptop. "What's gotten into him?" she asked.

"No idea," the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, replied in unison.

"He's been like that this whole time," Mitsukuni Haninozuka, mainly known as Honey, inserted. His companion, Takashi Morinozuka, mainly known as Mori, stayed silent, but nodded in agreement.

"I believe it has something to do with the new girl in our class," Kyoya said without looking up. "She said some rather harsh things to our dear president."

"What do you mean by harsh things, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I believe the phrase she used was 'half-baked compliments'," Kyoya replied. "Among other things."

The twins barked out a laugh. "So Tono is heartbroken because a girl didn't like the compliment he gave her?"

"It would appear so." Kyoya furrowed his brows at what he was reading on his computer screen.

"What is it, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"The girl," he replied. "Her father was Haruki Kuroki."

"Kuroki?" Haruhi repeated. "I've heard that name before."

"The Kuroki's own the largest natural mineral business in Japan, part of that being jewelry. They operate a chain of stores that sell jewelry: Kuroki's Jewels."

"Wasn't that the guy that was killed in a robbery gone wrong several years ago?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, although there was suspicion that it was an inside job, do to the fact that the man got so far into the mansion without detection."

"So her mom has been running the company since then?" Haruhi inquired.

"No, her mother died from an illness about 3 years prior to her husband's death. The company is run by Kuroki's second wife, and her second husband."

What Kyoya didn't tell them was that the girl had been in a mental institution in Canada for the last 8 years. It would explain her bitterness and sharp tongue. But the reason why was sealed by the family. It must have been something quite serious if she had been kept there for so long. The question was: why bring her out now?

Eventually, Tamaki perked up (Haruhi gave him a slice of cake. "You do love your daddy!"). The meeting went on as usual, and soon everyone went home for the day.

Kyoya was walking out to meet his car when he heard the sound of a horse's hooves on pavement nearby. He looked towards the sound and saw Titania Kuroki not too far off atop a black horse with the lower part of its legs feathered white. It was a rather large horse, seeming to dwarf her.

 _Strange_ , Kyoya thought. Why ride a horse when someone else could easily drive you anywhere you wish to go?

She leaned forward to rub the neck of the beast, and whispered something in its ear. She pulled on the reins, and was then headed in his direction. She stopped the horse about a yard off when she finally noticed Kyoya in her way.

"Great, it's you," she remarked dryly. She narrowed her eyes. "You a spy?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. A spy? For whom? And why would such a question even come to her mind?

"Guess that's a no," she sighed. She hopped off of the horse, and Kyoya then noticed that she had changed into a faded blue shirt, jeans, and riding boots, all worn from use. She was also nearly a foot shorter than her horse, making her seem small, though with the horse 6 inches taller than him, it also made him feel quite small. Titania strode over to him, and despite being 5 inches shorter, somehow looked down at him. "I would like to apologize for how I spoke to you and your friend earlier. I was…" she paused, seeming to consider her words. "...upset…" she finally settled on, "about being moved to a new school, and I took it out on you. And for that, I am sorry. And for the spy thing. One can never be too careful about enemies, can they?" She extended a hand out to him.

That ghost of a smile played on Kyoya's lips again. She really was quite the interesting person. "Yes, of course," he replied, taking her hand.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but then shrugged and and walked back to her horse. She grabbed the edges of the saddle and placed her foot into the stirrup, which put her knee up to her chest. "Need a hand?" Kyoya called, knowing full well that she would not accept.

She snorted before pushing off of the ground with her other foot, switched her handhold to the horn of the saddle, and used the momentum to swing into place. "Thanks, but I got it," she said, grabbing the reins. She clicked her tongue, and tapped the horse with her heels. "Come on Oberon. Ha!" The horse, Oberon, reared. Kyoya took a couple steps back from the horse. Titania managed to stay on the horse, and laughed when the beast landed. "I know, you like to show off! But home's got food! Let's go!" Oberon then took off at a canter towards the school gate, Titania laughing the whole while.

Kyoya watched in silence as they disappeared from sight, then let out a bark of laughter. The horse was named _Oberon_? The irony of their names was quite hysterical, and they made a striking duo. This was going to be an intriguing semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Interesting, no? I hope you enjoyed!  
> Constructive criticism and love is, of course, appreciated!  
> Don't forget to check me out on Twitter ~ [@JaneQuotation](https://twitter.com/JaneQuotation)  
> Many, many thanks for reading!


End file.
